The Rebirth of the Trickster
by Fandomtastic
Summary: Based off Aisling-Siobhan's "Birth" (w/ Permission): When Loki dies, some will do anything to keep him dead. Other will do anything in their power to keep him is is the story of how one rebirth changed the Realms for better. . .or worse. Warnings: MPreg and tough language.
1. The Cell

**Summary:** When Loki dies, some will do anything to keep him dead. Other will do anything in their power to keep him is the story of how one rebirth changed the Realms for better. . .or worse. Warnings: MPreg and tough language**.**

**Warnings for WHOLE story: **Mpreg (don't like don't read); possible Man on Man action (don't like don't read); bad language (Fury and Tony); talks about abortion, death, etc.

**Disclaimers: **I can never own anything Marvel related. I only have rights to very small things I have changed in the story.

**A/N:** I have been wanting to do this for as long as I had read it long ago. But I finally got around to and here it is. Please read the original and giver her props. It is amazing in its own right. I have no quelms if you wish to do your own version just ask Aisling-Siobhan first! :)

**Thanks are given to (MOST of the story was made by/ based on):** Aisling-Siobhan's "Birth"

A shiver racked a small thin frame outlined by the simple yarn blanket covering his body. A far cry from the multi threaded silk sheets he had at home with good lighting and a smell of lavender. The highly held inventor was smart enough to know that no matter what he did things would not change. He wouldn't have a pillow to rest his head or even socks to cover his feet that sometimes threatened to turn blue. Mornings don't change down here. Just one after another. Not that he knew either way. For all he had an idea, he knows fairly well that the _King_ of Asgard could order the soldiers that guarded his door to say whatever they pleased. Even then, it wasn't as if the guards spoke to him anyways. He spoke no one who could speak back.

He had no windows to view light anyways. The only light he receive was that tiny bit that reflected off the floor when they slid in his food in the special doggy door of sorts. It was worst when ladies came to bath his dirty body and suddenly any light damaged his eyes. So he kept them closed during those times. He hadn't seen colors in a long time other than the constant greyed blue of his reactor. When was the last time he had even seen another human being that touched him for reasons other to clean him or man handle him? When was the last time he had seen anything other than blue tinted brick slimy walls, rats, roaches, impassive guards, or resigned servants? When was the last time he wore anything other than a pillowcase that resembled a coffee bean bag and flimsy underwear? Or noises other than his voice or the rattle or chains attached to his ankle. Five months. Or so he thought.

Thus, in a fit of hormone fused frustration one day last week, he had sketched a window. Complete with fake drapes and even the detailed skyline of his home. The very view from his home in the Avenger's Tower that allowed him to pretend he was somewhere else. It was made from metal he had scrapped and hidden to later use to escape his chains. The metal had bore marks and scars into his calloused hand. Not that anyone cared anymore in this tiny cell with its four walls, pot chamber, and tiny cot that was barely off the floor to keep the rats off. Who knew other Realms had rats. Pisky rodents. He learned quickly to sleep with his food so that they wouldn't eat it.

He spent his time musing out loud and making new inventions. Telling stories to his unmoving stomach or even sang lullabies his mother had sung to him, that of course went hand in hand with going over code or trying to take apart magic or make theories. Apart from the times his son's magic gave him someone to talk to. That was a story for another time though.

By now he knew there was two hundred eleven bricks in the cell. Five holes in the cot. Four holes stitched together on the blanket. His goatee no longer existed and when it got an eighth of an inch long it wasn't long before his bath. Four three hour rounds meant food was to come. When water drips faster than half a second there is probably rain or increase in water which means he won't be able to walk on the floor due to the tiny amount of water that floods the place. During those times he had to scramble to receive his food so the water wouldn't have a chance to get to it. As well as that, they usually bathed him every week or so, it must be about five months by now. He knew many things. Not that it changed a single thing because no one spoke a word to him other than "food", "bath", or "hmph".

From his bed the genius bent his bed backwards to the cell door. They stuck him in one that had no luxury of glass walls or such but one with a metal door directly from the medieval ages. The damn thing even had steel bolts. Unable to bend them or blow them due to lack of supplies, he was stuck. Even had a lot to say that his condition wouldn't allow it. A six month old belly gave no room. Ah, yes. His big belly hidden by this flimsy yarn sack they called a blanket. The fact he wasn't gaining significant weight left him weak. It was barely enough to keep the child alive but it seemed his body like the baby very much and began sacrificing its own fat. Which sadly placed a burden on his already emancipated frame. Yup, this was how they treated an unattached mortal for Midgard. Lets throw him and his baby into a cell! Yay, rounds of mead for everyone.

Instead he had to be brought here out of fear and anger to the child he carried. The God that now resided in the flesh under his hand. Loki, the God of Mischief. The very one that treasoned against Asgard and invaded Earth. The very one that had every reason to be upset against his home, in Tony's opinion. He made shapes with his hands. Before flopping them down. He needed to conserve his energy.

Tony stroked his small but bulging stomach. A very faint movement was made. One that made him smile. It seemed the baby knew that it had to conserve its own energy and the only he made, if any movement, was when Tony stroked in specific circles. Tony stopped and sat up slowly and kept the blanket around himself. He crossed his legs as his belly no longer permitted him to huddle into an upright fetal position that he had done for a long time.

He held back tears as he felt love for the small fetus. The small bundle of cells that was growing into a powerful baby. He had held hope that someone would rescue him and take him home. That he would be comfortable with a nagging team. Even with Fury yelling in his ear for something he may or may not have done. Or talking with his bots and discussing a nursing room for his son. He had long ago given up. After four months of nothing. Not even the King came by. He had given up after his third visit. He would give birth somehow in a dingy cell where he would probably get an infection and never see the little one he carried for so long.

His heart broke for the fact that if he did nothing the little babe would be execu-. No not on his watch. He reflected on that fateful day it all began. Something, he did regularly. The only he could do in this tiny cell. Reflect on the past and plan. Reflect on the past and plan. _Reflect_ and _plan_. Things he could do best other than blow things up for fun.


	2. Innocent

Hello world! Its Tastic and I am here to bring you chapter two. Just so you know, I don't know much about what really happened. I haven't read the comics due to lack of actually having them, else I would be _acurate_. Credit goes to Marvel and etc. first then the wonderful Aisling-Siobhan I only get 13%. ;) Enjoy! (BTW I don't own any of the characters or concepts!)

* * *

Thanos started it all by attacking Earth. Of course the man had to attack **New York** with its army of weirdos that never changed, much like Doom's doombots will always be doombots. Leaving nothing to be desired, except maybe a relaxing vacation in his Malbo home, which was just recently rebuilt after finding he needed a place to get away when he made the Stark tower the Avengers tower.

Out of all the days, the man decided to attack on a Sunday. Tony's only day off. Only day he can laze about. Even inventing wasn't a priority unless he was knee deep in a project. Which is usually, but not today. So when he got up at seven this morning to hang out in the kitchen with the rest of the folks as they trickled in for breakfast, the alarm decided to sound. Normal. Not normal when he didn't even get to have a coffee. Normal. He repair the suit from the last idiot trying to take New York. Not normal when the place sounds the Code Alpha. Whats code Alpha? An alarm made to sound when anything of significant size or number gets within range of his nifty Stark Satellite. The satalite that he just check and was announced offline and the hacking of others reveal they are being destroyed.

Tony immediately tells Steve to send the others and all the other superhero groupies to prepare for battle, as Thor would put it. He remains back to help coordiante as the pair of eyes from way up high. He notices other areas being targeted and sends X-Men here and Fantastic Four there. He then gets Fury updated with as many cuss wordsz possible and jumps into the fray. May or may not have save Barton by flying him to a new locations when Chintaru annihlated his perch. Afterwards he is running through amo like water in a dessert even though he carries twice as much as he did the first time an invasion was planned.

"Metal head! We have a new wave heading down Maiden into Broadway! Loki semms to be leading them!" Iron man was already fighting at half full energy.

His body bruised and currently sailing into a bus. He hears calls to others as a wave arrived. Thor is somewhere throwing out lightning like candy. Natasha seems to be holding a small patch of civilians with Clint covering. To the north, Steve is dishing out pain. Hulk is jumping the map. Iron man? He is trying to stay upright for more than a second as he gets the brunt of the damage.

"Hawkeye. I'ma be honest. I don't think I can do much. I'm up to my tonsils with these E.T. rejects!" He gasped as he was hoisted into the air by his leg and flung into another vehicle.

_Looks like Pepper won't be happy, I am going to have to take a day ro so off_. That of course what thought of before he blew up a car near a group and was sailing through the air from the unexpected back lash. _Maybe a week if this keeps up._

"Shit, Tony Thanos is coming your way! I have Ragnarök heading your way."

This was the time where he was super glad Thor had made peace with his clone when things went down the shit hole with the stupid registration. The registration itself became so ridiculous even Fury went against it. Senators thought they could force beings stronger than themselves to bend against their will. Fortunately, this allowed all superhumans to come together to defend Earth as Thanos came down this beautiful morning. Not that it helped as Tony fired what he could to keep himself alive as he was crowded around by yet another wave. Ragnarök arrived at that moment and began to battle, giving Tony the much needed breather and time to plan. Then Thanos arrived.

Immediately beginning to destroy all the work done by the Asgardian copy. Iron man helped where he could. Firing and blowing things up around him in an attempt to knock him off his feet. It became apparent quickly that it was of no use when Ragnarök was thrown to the side. Tony fell to his knees in exhaustion. The clone was obviously eleminated. It had three or more hours of nonstop fighting by that point. Clint was yelling assurances of back up in his ear. He knew better. He felt it crept up into his logic and cement itself. He wasn't going to make it out this time.

"Jarvis, as soon as I am declared dead, initiate Alpha-Osborn-Helen-Zero-Five-Will." He whispered to his trustful AI before standing up.

His armor locked in all the right places to keep him upright. Jarvis was helping out. That made Tony slightly cautious of his next actions. He had a peace of mind knowing that his real will would be revealed as well as the order to destroy any files that may harm. This left blueprints for enviromental and defense to be revealed to certain people.

"Sir" Jarvis stated clearly as Thanos smugly walked his way.

Tony raised a gauntlet his way. He would no go down without a fight. Not when they kidnapped and not now.

"Yes, J?"

"I will obey your wishes with everything you built me with.."

Tony smirked. It was Jarvis's way of saying he would be missed.

"So you finally got off your chariot and into the battlefield. Let me make sure you don't dirty your armor." He spoke out loud firing a warning shot that was snidely out stepped.

"Please, your blood would be a great decor to present to your _family_. Too bad you won't be there to see it."

Soon Tony was getting acquaintance with the street floor as Loki watched on. Tony, in a moment of confusion, watch as Loki's eyes became green before his face blanked and became blue. He suddenly realized. Loki had been under control. It clicked in that moment that Loki was innocent. Maybe not of attacking Asgard but the invasion was out of his control.

"Tony, how are you doing? We are going to arrive in less than a minute!" Steve shouted in his ear as Thanos sent more cronies his way to be played with. "Traffic is acting up!"

"Steve, guys! Listen. Loki is innocent he is under the control of Thanos. His eyes! They are green but they are now blue. . . blue like Clint was. . . when he was being used! Loki is being used! Gah!" Overruned he spoke as fast as he could to his teammates in hopes that they could understand.

Held up by two cronespn each side, he struggled to breathe with his cracked ribs and crushed armor. He began to search for ways of escape but found none as Thanos approached with a glowing fist and a death promise in his eyes.

"Guys, I am sorry. Save Loki and keep the tower clean." He stated as he closed his eyes and accepted fate.

"Wait, Tony!" Steve shouted.

"Stark!" Coulson stated.

_The man rarely said a word in the coms other than status updates and orders from Fury. At least he broke his own protocol to say his name_, Tony thought wryly.

He saw the team gunning it his way but he knew it was too late as Thanos fired his way. He closed his eyes and sighed. At least he could rest now. Nothing came. Slowly he opened his eyes to witness an image that would haunt him for many months. Loki had taken his place. A hand that belonged to his former master had gone clean through him. It pulsed magic and static as it held glops of blood from pouring out.

"Loki!" He screamed as Thor yelled "Brother!"

The hand was retracing his path out of Loki's body and in that moment Tony realized that the power of it penetrated his armor and fractured the arch reactor slightly. Not enough to cause it to stop malfunction but enough to see it was no longer working at its best capacity. With the low energy he felt it deeply as he labored for breathe. It was ignored in favor of grabbing Loki when his two detainees were bashed away by Thor who fell to his knees as Loki slumped in Ironman's arms. His back to the tired genius's chest. Thanos had been tackled by someone else.

"Loki, why?" Thor gasped as he tried and failed to stop the bleeding from the gaping hole.

Loki's eyes were as bright with tears and regret. Tony could do nothing but try not hyperventilate as he felt life fade from the body he cradled. Another death because of him. He stared in disbelief as the last words were made.

"My bro-ther. I am sorry. I never. . .wanted to. . . tell them I'm. . . sor-ry. Plea-" Loki managed.

Thor roared as the brother he once blamed passed on. The brother he should have fought harder for. Tony felt himself begin to blackout but had enough time to witness as the trickster god's body burst into beautiful lights and Thor run off. He felt a warmth surround him as he gave into unconsciousness. He was so tired. He slump forward where Loki used to be, felling a deep warmth in his stomach. A feel of a good from Pepper or Rhodey.


	3. He lives!

Looking over my work, I can tell I suck at staying in character so I apologize for the OOC. Eitherway we are getting to the better parts. I don't know how I want to end it. But I am drifting to ThunderIron or SuperHusband area. Message or review a thought. Much care! -Tastic

* * *

He opened his eyes. Lights designed to send him into a coma greeted him. He growled as his stomach and ribs made themselves known. No one can say he didn't live to adventurous.

"Tony." A solemn voice announced.

Tony raised his hand to the oxygen mask. He gave up halfway and rest his hand on his stomach. The tiny weight causing him to gasp in pain. He closed them as tears leaked the sides.

"Friend Tony, calm. Healers will arrive soon." Thor chided as he moved the fragile mortal's arm from pressuring his friend's pummeled stomach.

"Thor." He gasped with open eyes.

Tony looked into the eyes of a grieving man. Tony knew he was there to seek company. Company of the man Loki gave his life for.

"Thanos retreated and fled. It was a matter and life and death as you resided under the blades of skilled organ knitters." Thor comforted him.

Tony smiled in turn.

"Stomach pained. . . check?" He sounded up carefully.

Thor frowned and concentrated on his stomach with an outstretched hand hovering over it.

"I am not skilled as my bro- as _he_ was. But I sense that maybe _his_ body became one went to join Hela that _his_ magic lingers on you. I do not know it is helping or hindering." Sorrowed eyes with a bit of happiness lingered as he examined Tony.

A comforted brought by a bit Loki's last remindered. Tony figured the man had nothing left of his brother. Maybe a room back home. If his father hadn't destroyed it. Thor was too sentimental to destroy such a thing.

"Look whos awake. Its been two days, Mr. Stark." The doctor announced.

This made entrepreneur realise how softly Thor had spoken. With way too many happy vibes, Thor was kicked out despite his puppy face and he was made a pin cushion as poking and prodding began. Why Pepper had decided not to put him in a private room in his tower would remain a mystery to be solved.

Its been a month. A month since Thanos. A month since Loki's death. A month since he had his organs playing Where's Waldo. Two weeks since he was allowed to return to the tower to around like he usually does. A week since Thor got over most of the grieving process. Four days since he could even get himself father than a block of his tower without stopping to rest. Three days since his last meal that actually stayed down and five days before that was his last one. Tony was fed up and the smell of rosemary and trees was getting stronger. As he was constantly in a herbery shop with all the crazy voodoo people he remembered going in New Orleans two years back. No one of course noticed except they did and kept quiet. Thor kept sniffing him and would scrunch his eyebrows.

Maybe Loki's magic did more than he thought? Tony began to think of different theories as he walked into Thor's floor. Something he did regularly now that somehow they had become great friends. Nothing like a death to stick two people together. Now they could bond over Tony's stomach that felt like they had gone through a scrambler. Too bad that he didn't get an omelet out of it. Knowing himself, he knew if it was it would probably end up burnt and unedible. Thor's floor smelled like rain and metal. It was quite addicting.

"What brings you here, my friend? Has your stomach rebelled against you?"

Tony knew he wasn't doing a good enough job hiding it.

"Unfortunately, Thor. I can't seem to escape the smell of forest and herbs. I think Loki's" he ignored the flinch that accompanied the name, "magic may have done more than we thought." Tony announced with a sigh and two hands rubbing his face.

Thor turned his usual grin into a firm line as he inhaled and gasped. Before he thundered up to TOny who tried not to freak as his recently made made best friend sniffed his neck then fell to his knees and smelled his stomach before he placed a hand and concentrated.

"Am I going to live?"

"Live you shall! This is great news!" Thor wept.

He was not a pretty weeper as he clutched Tony close. Tony on the other hand was calling for the Avengers as he was at a loss at what to do. The sight was made when Steve burst in with his shield and only pajama bottoms. Natasha and her ever present guns. Clint with a bow. Peter hanging back with Bruce. The main crew had arrived only to raise eyebrows of the bazat scene of Thor bawling.

"Guys I don't know what to do!" Tony screeched in fear. Clint snickered earning a head slap from someone around him.

"Um . . . Thor? You okay there buddy?" Steve hesitantly asked.

"My brother lives!" He exclaimed.

"Wait. . . what?" Tony gasped as the others remained confused.

"He lives within you, Tony. His magic is strong in you. He grows within you." Thor announced and gasps as well as a squeak was heard.

And so Tony responds. By throwing up to the side and then passing out.

* * *

He lives! Hahaha!


	4. Finding the Truth

**Nothing like life and an exam to get in the way of posting but without further adu here is chapter four! -'Tastic**

* * *

Tony woke up on the couch. He closed his eyes and began to pray it wasn't true. He couldn't be pregnant. He wasn't female. But magic was always beyond his understanding. No. He was male. He was not pregnant. He was- hell, he was carrying Loki in his belly. For karma's sake, it had to be him, didn't it? He raised an arm to cover his eyes and groan. He gently put a hand to his stomach. He noticed that it was much harder than it was a month ago.

"So explain to me how I got a fast talking freaked Coulson on the line telling me you're carrying a _reborn former criminal GOD _growing in you belly like some woman." Fury snarled and thus the owner of Stark Industries groaned like a caught teenager.

Except this time, it really wasn't his fault.

"That's what Thor said." He growled back. He then felt a smack. A gentle one on the hand one his belly. A file landed there,

"Banner ran some scans while you played couch potato.." Fury announced. Tony opened them. "Apparently _something_ moved you pretty insides to make room for a fucking womb. That there is an ultrasound of a baby. Thor then proclaimed in a goddamn loud voice that it was of Loki's signature. So you tell me, Stark, How a motherfucker like you got knocked up!?" Fury shouted calmly from his seat beside his couch.

"When Loki died, he disintegrated into dust. Thor later told me it was his bodies way of reaching the underworld to be reborn again. Except looking back on it. It lingered on me. Maybe Loki felt safe with me? If I were him, I wouldn't want to be reborn on Asgard. But why he chose a male is beyond me." Tony observed with a hand scratching his goatee. He began running through theories but that was the most prominent one.

Fury eyed him and Tony stared back. Not before wrapping another arm around his stomach. He didn't know why he did so but he did.

"Your an idiot, Stark. A motherfucking idiot." Fury sighed and rubbed his eye. He looked at him slightly before his face became slightly concerned and Tony relaxed at that. He knew he was safe.

"That will never change. I am giving him another chance. Not a chance but a better life. He wont be the same with my guidance and the others." He said seriously.

"Just raise the bastard right or so help me."

Now Thor had to announce it to Odin.

"By the way, Thor left to Asgard two hours ago."

Well, fuck. He had wanted to talk about it first. Oh well.

Of course this Anthony Edward Stark, things don't go smoothly. There has to be a bump somewhere and not the belly type either. Fury left a while ago. They made plans and back plans to plans and back up-back up plans. This happens when you have two of the most paranoid people in the same room making plans. Mostly it was plans to clean Loki's already clean slate. Just to make sure. Then an update of a will. Where Tony announced that if it was him or the baby, it would be the baby to survive. Thor as next guardian. Then they decided that he would be name Lucien Anthony Stark, it was close enough to Loki they figured.

"Luca? Its a boy not some pansy!" The pirate imitator gave his two cents.

"Fine you name the brat!"

"Lucien, you idiot."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I like it. Your good for something, Eyepatch."

"Shut up, Stark"

They also also decided to slowly announce it due to the fact that a pregnant belly could not be hidden. So the Avengers were to be first. Though it depended on Odin's response. Fury said he and Tony's people would make a plan to hide just in case. He then left leaving Tony Stark to ponder his situation. He had a son on the way. Lucien. Lucien Anthony Stark. He was carrying a child. Family now. That made him and Thor brothers of sorts to Loki's adoptive brother? Wow talk about a screwed up family.

He held a responsibility to a child. He was going to influence one of the most mistreated soul in all the Realms. A frost giant with mage abilities and a list of enemies as long as it is coast to coast. Thanos and Odin at the top of it. He then knew that males could get maternal as he felt the urge to protect this child much like he gets when the planet is threatened except it is for a bundle of cells under his skin. One he would have thought of as a parasite a few months ago. Pepper probably fainted when she heard the news. She needed yet another raise to deal with this. He is surprised she hasn't sprouted grey hair yet.

He rolled off the couch onto his feet. He stood and held a hand to his stomach. Examining it with close scrutiny. It was slightly raised. Not noticeable. Like he gained a pound or so. He might be seeing things. He shrugged and headed to the kitchen where the team gathers regularly. He slipped in and headed to the coffee machine out of habit. Some caffeine will help him think. He beelined straight to it only to have Steve step in front and a whine left his throat as no where Tony moved did Steve let him pass.

"Coffeeeeee, Steveeeee" He groaned. Only to have Steve turn him to the kitchen table. He turned his head to the nearest camera and pleaded, hopefully Jarvis could see his desperation.

"Tony, coffee is bad for the kid. So is alcohol." Pepper sighed.

Tony gulped. Well, talk about intervention.

"Uhh. Pepper. . ."

She raised a hand.

"I heard it so save it. I am still processing you got pregnant before me." She weakly joked and Rhodey scoffed and Tony noticed him and dropped his head to the table,

"Only you Tony could defy a law that defines humanity."

"I didn't even have to try, platypus." Tony chirped muffled.

The others just stared. It was silent for a few minutes before the tension rose. Tony sighed and stood up and revealed his very flat stomach. All of them of course stared more pointedly at it.

"So its true."

They turned to see Coulson in the doorway. Tony hid his stomach self consciously.

"Yes, all test prove it to be true. Why you even have an ultrasound machine in your arsenal is beyond me." Bruce joked weakly.

Tony blushed.

"I used to get a lot of accusations of pregnancies. Most weren't even pregnant despite the fact that I always took extreme measures."

"Thank goodness you got over that." The personal assistant and CEO huffed.

Tony then laughed because it was Afghanistan that did it but beyond that it was Pepper and their relationship. It didn't last long after Mandarin but it was still a great relationship that had become of that of siblings. There was still bumps but forgiveness was always given.

"So what now, Tony?" Rhodey questioned.

"We will wait for Tall, Dark, and Blonde to come back. Then we talk it out. Fury and I came to some decisions. First I am changing my will. Know now that if its between me and Lucien Anthony Stark, it will always be him."

"Wait, what?"

Apparently Clint had not gotten over the incident with the tesseract, Tony thought wearily.

"Things are changing. I know its weird. I am still processing it myself, BUT Loki was innocent. He was forced to commit and kill when he didn't want to. Just like you, Barton. But twenty three people had nothing over the nearly thousand he had under his name. Now he has been given a new life. In me. He is MY son, now. I don't know if he will be the same or remember anything. Or if he will look like me or not but He is mines and no one touches what is don't any of you think of anything against me and Lucien because you will fail. I have me, Jarvis, and my suits to do so."

He warned as Clint gulped loudly. TOny had no rebuilt every suit but he had made three others that were hidden throughout the country just in case. He would not be left out in the cold again. He would also be building a more useful suitcase suit to carry another. Maybe a model that resembles a gauntlet so he could have one repulser at hand at all times.

The other Avengers stared awed at the normal stoic and cheerful man become a defensive father. In less that a day he had grown attached to the being residing in his stomach. Rhodey smiled sadly. It seemed his friend was constantly having to adapt to new situations regularly. He felt this wasn't fair but he knew as a superhero he had to keep himself on his toes. Pepper looked at her boss, friend, and confider. She knew things were going to change. She would always be behind him. Immediately she took out her tablet and began to make a list of things to buy. She started conversing with Jarvis.

Tony watch Pepper make her stance beside him by begin the process to help him out. He sighed as Rhodey met his eye and nodded seriously. Carefully he eyed the rest of the Tower's occupants. Peter shrugged and began to rummage for chips not before patting Tony's shoulder and smiling. Natasha followed out with Pepper and he heard her speak.

"I hear it is common to read to infants to develop intelligence. Maybe something other than electronic textbooks would be useful to have."

"Nat! I wouldn't do that!"Tony whined.

"Knowing you, the kid will come out building circuit boards and building AIs by the time he can walk." Rhodey chimed in.

Feeling betrayed, Tony Stark pouted.

"I can paint his room?" Steve inputted. "Hey Jarvis."

"Yes, Captain?" The British voice responded.

"Can you email me some pictures of all our famous battles. I can make a tiny timeline."He mused while crossing his arms.

"Oh, be sure to give big muscles! Make me tall too!" Clint blurted earning a smile and even a slap on the back from Rhodey.

Tony felt warmth blossom in his chest. He couldn't help but smile as banter was released and Steve began to make food. Soon they all sat make easy conversation while Coulson video chatted with Fury in the nearby screen on the table. Tony remained silent sipping his highly sweetened chamomile tea with milk. He pondered what it would be like when Loki was born. Would he be loved? Would his friendships change?

* * *

**Alright, I have a poll on my page to vote for what manner this story should end. Nothing big. Just a nudge for me!**


	5. Traitor

**Chapter Five, is up and ready to go! I've loved writing this and am excited to continue it! Don't forget the poll on my Bio page. So here it goes~! -'Tastic**

"Brethren! My father seeks audience with Tony! We must leave immediately!" A booming voice shouted.

Thor had come back and made sure Tony was to leave. He was to meet a God more powerful than Thor himself. The Allfather. This thought came across just as Tony was beginning to wonder how on Earth he was to give birth.

"What for?" Fury snapped from his place on the screen. Jarvis automatically moved him to the big screen in the kitchen that was mostly used to follow cooking shows.

"He wishes to put Tony on trial for protecting the Harbinger. For choosing to give life to Loki."

"But Loki is innocent!" Astonished, Tony backed up from Thor, choosing to ignored the pained expression Thor quickly hid.

"I understand, my friend, but if you don't. He has no quarrels with sending soldiers down here to collect you first hand." He slowly said with a slight tremble in his voice.

Fury could be heard cursing in the background. Tony was at a loss. Its not like he choose this. He wasn't asked to hold Loki like a woman would. Hell, he would have never chosen this path! If he wasn't against taking life. . . No, he refused to think like this. It was done and he had to stick with decisions made. Loki had no choice in this either. Loki would have had no one else to turn to. Natasha would have turned him away, maybe terminated it for all he knew. She took her job seriously and a baby would interfere in that manner. So that left men, and then only the ones he knew well. Thor would give in to his Father's demands without a thought. Steve was a wild card and Clint wouldn't stand for it. That left Tony. Despite all his actions, on the inside he was most like Loki himself. Loki would never destroy life he held so neither would Tony. The only safe person available.

Who knew if the choice to be reborn was given or forced but either way he had to decide.

He didn't like this situation. In fact, if he really thought about, he was almost horrified by it. He was a man. A man with man bits and woman bits. No globes on his chest and no curves to smooth out. He wasn't made to hold another human being. How would he hide it? Could he even run from the eye in the sky? He knew he couldn't but he would try till he couldn't. Would he even be able to walk afterwards? Would he even live? Would he be able to have children of his own later? My god, would he be able raise him correctly. A tidal wave of doubts plague him. He felt ashamed at such thoughts that he could not control.

"Its not like he choose this Thor!" Steve remarked.

"I did not make demands to bring him. I had demanded him to remain here!" Thor argued back weakly.

"Why did you head over so quickly!? We should have talked about this first!" Tony yelled defensively.

"It is my duty."

Silence reigned as anger and frustration boiled under the surface of everyone's thoughts. SOme more sober minded than others.

"I'll go then" Tony announced. He had no other choice in this matter.

Growls of all kind were heard. Tony began to go over the situation in his mind. He of course treated it like an equation to solve rather than a life threatening situation it was coming out to be. They had just gotten over one invasion a month ago. Now there was another threat. Maybe Odin wanted to meet him. He just said it was trial to make it faster? He was carrying _his_ son. Former son? DId that make him the mother? Mother-Father? The man wouldn't kill the kid would he? How do you abort from a man anyways? He sighed and sat down to finish his meal. He would need it to deal with crazy Gods, angry teammates, and yet another threat to the small planet he called home.

Exactly twelve hours he found himself staring in disbelief as his questions were answered. The glory of being in city that seemed made of gold and medieval stuff seemed to be a foreshadowing of death at this point.

"What did you say?" Tony exclaimed.

He flexed his hands as if wishing he had his suit on. Maybe the man would change his mind with a reploser to his face.

"I have announced my verdict. You will be imprisoned till you birth the demon." The Allfather declared.

The man sat on his throne with a serious face and slouch, as if he did not just condemn an innocent soul to death. To imprison a man who had no choice in that matter as well. To not be able to see the light of the day for as long as the pregnancy took. Would he be fed? Would it be sanitary? Would he be chained?

"No, this is a mistake." He half laughed in disbelief.

Thor approached from the side. Tony had nothing of it as he darted away and placed a hand protectively over his stomach. He snarled and began to back away. He feared for the flat stomach _his_ soon to be son resided. Where it sat without knowledge of the happenings around it.

"Don't you come near me you traitor! I thought we were friends, _brothers,_ but you knew this would happen and you still brought me here to this asshole!" He raged and pointed to the king that frowned upon the scene.

_Probably thinks he is entitled to smiles and bows 24/7_. Tony mentally spat.

"Do not speak to the Allfather like that!" Thor snapped.

Tony shut his face off at those words. Thor recoiled as the face he had only seen when Tony threatened Ross when the man had the audacity to demand Bruce be handed over. Tony realized he had no way and resulted to causing damage by words.

"May you burn in hell, Thor. When this child is born, may he condemn you for eternity." He growled in the best manner he could so that they could understand him seeing to how slang would not come across the same, but anger, anger was a universal language. "May you never be reborn into such power where you abuse others with it, you self-righteous bastard!" Gasps were heard.

"Watch your mouth mortal before I decided to tear that filth from you with my hands!" Odin boomed.

"The same goes for you! How dare you condemn an innocent man! An innocent soul because he was adopted. Or should I say stolen, robbed, taken from his people! How dare you condemn a being you claimed to be your _son_!" Tony cried out. "This is now my son. My Loki. He is not of Asgard. He is of Earth. Your Loki died by your own hands and my son took his place. As his father in a time where he is not even a baby yet, know that I will breathe my last breath before you get your paws on him! Hasn't breathed a word and you throw him in jail!"

Tony was proud of the fact that he could dish out revenge in Asgard like he does on Earth. He even manage to mock them with their own stupid Shakespearean tone they use. Hell before heaven, he would give it all to keep what is his. No one touches what is his. No one would touch Lucien. Over his dead body. He was then made to be restrained and it took two bruised set of balls and one broken nose to do anything to move him from where he stood. He bruised his skull and hand but totally worth it. One single enraged mortal had taken down three guard before two could drag him out. This was him without his suit. He had done this so that may know what he is capable of.

The last glimpse of the family he had before he was knocked out was the Allfather looking grim and Frigga crying before turning away from his revenge seeking eyes. Thor had his head bowed and fist balled and body trembling. A small glance sent his way before he turned away. Thor had done nothing. Nothing, but had he not known Tony; he was sure he would have given Loki over with a cherry on top. Tony had then yelled a single sound of primal rage, pain, frustration, and anger before it was cut off by a blow from a nose bleeding guard.

**I'm sorry! Yes, cliffy. It hurt to write this chapter and the next one, that is being edited. Loved it though. Gave me a chance to play around with anger. :) Have a great week. Maybe I'll even post the next chapter today. Who knows? -'Tastic**


	6. Silence

**I'm back! Yes, I seem to enjoy writing more than the average person! Know please enjoy this. Remember I do this for fun for your fun. If you are writing a good story you are proud of, send it my way. I love reading new things. Especially HP related. :) Enjoy -'Tastic**

Tony fought his way into awakeness. Even going as far as attacking the hands that touched him. He felt hands hold him down and strip him before forced into something else. He couldn't see a thing under the darkness from the bodies around him. He made sure to voice his displeasure as all his hidden weapons were taken. He was laid out naked and put into a pillow sack imitation and boxers made for the Hulk apparently if the size alone gave any indication. He was then cuffed by the ankle to a bed that had holographics floating much like that he had back home. Breathing heavy, he bit hard into a hand that was going to cuff his hand. Backhanded he was released and left uncuffed as he whipped his head back and snarled deep and angrily. He just had to pay for the distance with a concussion and what promised to be an ugly purple bruise later.

"-can starve him into mischarge, my Liege." An alto voice suggested near him.

Tony struggled twice as much, even managed to break another nose when they approached him. He noticed they all back up after that. They learned that the mortal before them was unlike any other and given the chance would harm anyone of them. Maybe not kill but cause a good chunk of pain.

_This was their son! _Tony shouted in his head before announcing it out loud to deaf ears.

He despaired at the situation. Afghanistan heavy in his mind.

"No, that is not my son. I should have snapped the child's neck when the prophecy was made. He is the Harbinger. The one to end the Realms!" Odin informed with a mad narrowed eye.

Had the man been a dog, Tony was sure the supposed God King would be a form of some barking chihuahua with some foam hanging out. Instead of telling that to a being who probably would not understand that specific reference, he glared hard and heavy. Enough for most of the female nurses to squeak out loud at the hostility contained. It was worse than the one he gave Fury when he stepped out of line and this stare made him step back into it. The God King simply scoffed and definitely stared him back. Tony wasn't intimidated and when Odin realized this, he simply connected eyes with a guard.

"Take the mortal to the dungeons under the clear cells. No cells would be appropriate for this one. No visitors, even from my wife and true _son._"

_The man was not even going to give him comfort of cell bars or stupid clear boxes leaders tend to be fond of. He was throwing him into the dungeons. His son, that wasn't even bigger than an apple seed. _Tony wailed as the moved forward to uncuf him from the bed.

"The law will be upheld. All Jötun born at birth on Asgardian soil shall be killed at birth." Odin declared and Tony was lead away kicking and screaming. "Loki's reign of terror ends now!" After they had left and Odin had walked out, Frigga could be seen crying and Thor could be seen frowning.

Two more times Odin had visited him in his tiny dungeon cell. The first was after a day after being placed inside. He had just barely fallen asleep after fuming at the bleak silent wall, not bothering to do anything but to sleep on the bed when he couldn't help it and eat the tasteless bland meals they gave.

"You will be freed at Loki's birth and banished back to Midgard."

"_Banished?_ I don't even wanna be here cyclops!" That earned him another well bruising backhand from a slap happy guard. Even a bit of blood involved where his teeth meet his cheek.

"It will be done." And so he left.

The next was even more depressing. It was the last person who would speak to him.

"The Harbinger will be given a quick _painless_ death at his birth."

"I hope another Harbinger is born to take you down-"

Slap Happy was back and with the same amount of force. Yet another bruise and on the same side. This time blood poured out as skin was pouring down his face from a cut done by a ring attached. Apparently the man thought a ring would change a thing. Tony knew his face was now officially scarred by the damned ring where it had bit into his cheek. He had nothing to help the wound heal. Or even keep it from festering This time when they left the door made a large sound as the metal door clang closed.

Silence.

Not even guards could be heard. He had been told the room was sound proof so not even his yells could be heard. Slightly comforted by this he wept. Long hard sobs were released later when the weeping was not enough. His eyes burned and his throat hurt like hell as he yelled at the door. He didn't bother getting up and kicking it. Luckily he had hidden the key to his ankle chain in his mouth after nicking it from over confident guards. He also scrapped some metal off the nearest guard when he could, a tiny piece of chain mail armor. Tony's hand trembled as he unfolded the blanket he had placed behind his back to keep it warm. Trying not to sob as he noticed how cold it was and how thin the blanket was, he tried not to think about how he didn't even have the jacket he came with. How the fur would have carried the scent of earth, Thor, and _home._

**It's begun. The cell has been entered and the innocent damned. :) Till next time -'Tastic**


	7. Days, Weeks, Months

**Seven chapters! Never thought I would make it this long. I thought four, but the story gripped and gripped. It might end up being 11-15 chapters at this point. Who knows? Enjoy! -'Tastic**

The Avengers would come. He couldn't have a child here. How could he? The former CEO traced his arch reactor in deep thought. A habit he picked up. It was the only thing he could do as he waited for the bravery to do what he needed to do next so instead he thought. About-his stomach growled.

He was so hungry after so long. There wasn't enough food to keep his stomach from demanding more. His face hurt. He knew it was swollen and puffy without looking at it. He felt a fever coming from the infection the damn thing had contracted. He hoped it would leak pus or something so he didn't have to find a way to use his metal shard to cut the thing open to relieve the infection.

Great here comes some stuffy tears.

He had lost count of how many times he began to spontaneously cry in the past two weeks. Maybe it was the hormones that were kicking in. As if not being able to keep most of his food down was enough. At least he kept half of it in.

* * *

_Sucks to suck._ Tony thought as he managed to feel his painful fevered face and dip the metal into water he could spare. He did the best he could to keep it clean before digging into the infected wound. He would have to drain it and if things got worse, cut away dead skin much like Yensen taught him in the caves. Damn. He would not cry in the middle of cutting into his skin. He dabbed away sweat from the wound with a side of his bedding. Hopefully, this would make the situation better. He would not die in a dungeon light years away from his home.

* * *

_Thor will come. He will help. He has to, this is his brother. The Avengers! Someone!_ Tony had not been doing so well. His fever was getting worse and his fatigue had stopped him from being able to drain the wound due to his shaking hands. He hadn't been able to keep anything down even though his waist began to expand. His hips sore from being forced to accommodate for what was to come, he became bedridden. He hadn't seen anyone but he had a feeling they would at least give him some sort of bath else he would stink the place up, not that he could even smell it anymore. The beginning of claustrophobia also made themselves known. This forced Tony to constantly keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the walls caving in. _Someone._

* * *

_Nooo! Yensen! _The shout bounced off the walls, it echoed terribly. Flashbacks plagued the intelligent mind hidden in these four small brick walls. Unknown to the man, the tiny unborn child moved in distress within its magical womb, its magic sensing its bearer's distressed state. It had a mind of its own and registered the sick state of its 'mother'. Sending bits of healing magic, Tony was also drowned by infection from the fact that it was approaching 3 months since he had been imprisoned and his lack of being able to keep food down and constant fever induced flashbacks were starting to break the man slowly mentally and bodily.

* * *

He didn't remember the past week or so. Magic had kept the man from going insane. At least he was able to keep food down now. He also notice how his stomach now had an extend slope outwards. Not noticeable to anyone but himself under his baggy prisoner garb and underwear. His lower abs were now gone for the next few months making Tony began to wonder and think. It had been a long time since he had spoken a word from his throat. Finding it useless when no one could hear him. Even the finally established baths were silent with his eyes closed. The dark gloomy light from outside his blue tinted cell was too much for him to keep them open to see who was washing his weathered, scarred, and dirty body. He only open his mouth to keep them away from his reactor.

He spent most of his time curled up and looking out at the drawing on his wall. The drawing he carved in a fit of insanity. Or boredom. Maybe both. Life seemed so easy back on Earth with his expensive items and friends that he had come to considered family. He would give anything to have Pepper yell at him for being late or ditching a meeting. He would give anything for a game night with her, the Avengers, and his Rhodie. He was proud of himself though. At least he was able to give Loki enough time to breathe outside the womb before they snuffed his light out. The man behind Iron Man knew he stood no chance against Asgardians. Even now, weak and hungry, he could do nothing but fight for his son. His innocent son.

* * *

Days later had anyone been listening, they would have heard a cheerful man talk ecstatically through theories of magic, science, and life on Earth. The man lying back on the bed was rubbing his stomach, the one could no longer be hidden by baggy prisoner clothing, was even laughing when every time he rubbed his belly a faint movement could be felt deep under his skin. Life was growing there and there was no denying cold grey walls could not hold it back. Even when the man took his arch reactor light and made up stories and shapes with his hands. The man told tales and fables of old and spoke in circles. Even said his plans out loud. He would speak until he was too tired to or when his throat gave out then the man would hum a lullaby till he fell asleep. Love showed in the eyes that just weeks before was contemplating taking his own life to spare his little one the pain. This man had begun grow joy in the tiny cell. Today the man would rather be here with his son safe in his belly than on Midgard without him.


	8. Lucy

**Finals week! So I will be busy for a good chunk of the next two weeks and I'll try to write. I've gone through many drafts trying to find a good way to continue this story that has taken me for a ride :). Thanks for the reviews! I never realized how much they inspire to write more and more. So thanks! -'Tastic**

He assumes its been five months, but he could never tell anymore, not after his fever disappeared. All the times began to blend. A routine that he had grown accustomed to by now seemed to be his only way of telling time.. That didn't mean things didn't change. He knew his son could hear him now if remembered correctly from all the baby books he read one day when he was bored and fascinated by the process at the time. This just made him continue to talk even more. This time around he had no fear to share about his life and his many mistakes. Things no one else knew.

He was disheartened though by the fact he could no longer curl up on his side. His rounded belly made it uncomfortable even if it wasn't so big it prevented him from hugging his knees. He instead paced when he could for a minute or two. Not wasting too much energy but enough to keep his muscles from getting too weak from his forced occupation of lying down constantly. He needed to be able to run or walk just in case. Even just to put up a fight.

It became even harder when one night he began to loudly cry over the fact that he was alone in this. Abandoned and unwanted. Shamed and imprisoned. By this point he began to notice how his meal size never changed from the beginning yet his belly grew. Then when he noticed silently how his areas where he had developed fat (he blamed take-out) had started to shrink. He knew then his body was sacrificing itself to keep the pregnancy going. His shrinking stature made his belly seem huge at this point.

"Tony, I'm sorry."

He looked up and saw a sight that made more tears leak out. Loki was there. Four years old by the looks of it, with his big watered green eyes and long hair coupled together with a simple green t shirt and black shorts. He knew this couldn't be real but he would give anything for it to be. His wish for some company came true in that moment, even if it was a delusion.

"My son." Any hesitation he had in accepting his son was forgotten.

And so the child wept as a result. Not loud like other children would have but silent as if that action was out of habit and it broke Tony's heart. He closed his eyes and took a moment to dry his tears before opening his arms and beckoned the little toddler closer. Loki ran the very tiny distance and clung to Tony's neck as Tony comforted him. The smell of forest and rain hit his nose sparking a familiarity of Thor and his unique smell. He had almost forgotten the old smell he had gotten used to.

_The smell of a traitor._

"Mother, mother." Was all that could be heard in between hiccups. The young child curled itself under the man's chin and nuzzled.

Tony sighed as he understood there was nothing he could do to become 'father' by that point so he figured he might as well get used to it now. That and freaking out he could feel and touch the very being that was growing in him inside and out. He compared this to freaking out about space as relatively the same level but manage to keep his lungs from lack oxygen and presumably scaring this apparition of his son. Just another curveball in the life of Tony Edward Stark.

"How?" He stumbled some time later when the child Loki was curled into his chest further. The little guy rounded his body around his surprisingly growing stomach with his head over the arch reactor.

"Magic." The child giggled as if it was obvious before sniffing away the remains of his tears where Tony soon took his dirty clothing wiped the residue off his son. More dirt wouldn't kill him at this point.

"Are you comfy?" Tony rubbed the young man's back and pet his long hair.

"I don't want to be anywhere else, mother."

"Hmmm, you won't be saying that when you're thirteen, brat. So no Papa for me?" A fake pout coated the lips of the humorous man. He even stuck out his lower lip.

"Uh-huh" A quick peek and a strongly shaken head was the reply.

Tony simply rolled his eyes but smiled when he went to shift the tiny child. The young Loki refused to be separated from the arch that laid under the child's cheek. The inventor sighed and patted the hair underneath his fingers once again before running his hand through it. Trying to gently loosen knots. He knew that he must either be sick or hallucinating but he didn't care. He would rather have this time than none. A fake dream in the midst of disaster.

"So what do you think about Lucien Anthony Stark?"

"Hmm, I like it."

Weeks or so past by. He and Loki (or Lucy as Tony jokingly told him one day) spoke more and more. He wasn't weirded out anymore but grew ever more grateful to have this time to spend with his son that may or not make it more than a minute outside the sanctuary of his magical womb. He took to praying and tell his son of the various religions on Earth. He shared about the various cultures as he had been in contact with many due to his company's nature. Loki seemed to be retaining it and even asking more on it. Proud of his son, he plead with any deity before falling asleep in tears for the simple opportunity to hold his son or even to be taken to Hela with his child. He began to wonder how damaged his father must have been to not be able to feel as strongly as he did. Yet, he began to debate whether or not to distance himself from the child so it wouldn't hurt so much. He couldn't even get up at this point without help or a few more minutes than usual to even out his worsened balance. A problem that also was no longer in his hands. It was too late to do anything and all he had was a key to his ankle handcuff and a scrap of metal. At least if Odin got close enough to him anytime soon he could take out his other eye, maybe reach the asshole's brain with it or give him some flesh eating infection.

This morning he spent braiding his son's hair as Loki swung his legs off the cot like the child. He was humming the lullaby Tony sang to him every morning. Tony rubbed his belly as his son kicked inside. The first movement he had felt today, or what he assumed today to be.

His stomach was a marvel of roundedness. His belly button no longer being an 'inny' as Loki once told him. He had sore hips and a very complaining back. He walked none the less. He had to give it his all to save his son. He had run out of things to talk about and gradually introduced long novels he had read and recount them by memory. The Hobbit series, Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, sci-fi novels, some TV shows here and there. At one time he even explained chemistry by writing on the walls after he explained math on the floor of course.

"I love you, mother."

The child chirped before he ran around the room imitating his suit, or so he said he was. Tony thought it was more of a plane but remained quiet. He leaned back as his back protested and grinned indulgently as the magical child climbed into his side after growing bored and rubbed his comforting smell all over his stomach. His lap covered partially by the belly. His son tilted his head back and smiled from his contorted form that lay all over him. He ignored his pains to raise a hand and lick his finger to rub a smug of the little demon's cheek.

"Help is coming, mother."

A faint smile covered the wry pregnant man's face. He refused to have hope where there was none. He knew that no matter the situation he would always have to help himself. He had given up on that dream about three or so months ago. Instead he rubbed his son's back as the apparition of the toddler faded. His son must be going to sleep he figured. He would take this moment to rest as well. He laid his hand down and smiled faintly as he felt his little leech move around before settling.

He surfaced from his dreams of dummy and fire extinguishers to a hard boom and unfashionably bright light that flooded the room. Tony reached for his pieces of metal hidden near his bed under the sheets. He knew it was not time for a bath so there was no reason to open that metal door that stood between him and Odin. He huddled in close to his stomach and quickly took of the ankle brace with practiced ease and crouched defensively on the bed. Though it was bit off as he had to put on knee down almost immediately to keep his balance as well as stop himself from straining too much in the areas that held no fat and the muscle strained to recover being so close to the surface. Metal and forest. It reached into his nose immediately.

_This smell. . . _Then he saw it. A red cape and Mjölnir held tightly in one hand.

Thor.

He had come. Help had come. . . or was he here to finish his father's job?


	9. Closed Eyes

**So I can either make excuses for why this is late or give you the story but we all know half the people don't even read this tebit to tide you over till the next chapter is written and edited. Without further ado, chapter nine!**

**End of Chapter Eight:**

_This smell. . . _Then he saw it. A red cape and Mjölnir held tightly in one hand.

Thor.

He had come. Help had come. . . or was he here to finish his father's job?

* * *

Thor stood there. He had one hand on Mjölnir and the other slamming the door open. Tony had to squint heavily to be able to see in the bright light despite the painful burn to his eyes. Flanking him were Clint and Hulk. Both threatening loudly what he assumed were guards on the other side of the stone cell wall. In shock, he didn't even realise that Natasha had come to his side and was helping him out of his defensive crouch he had fallen into by the grip on his arm. A movement that almost made him tip to the side due to his nonexistent balance before Steve marched in and carefully swung the pregnant man into his arms.

_Well, isn't this a change. I'm the damsel in distress in this picture. _ Tony thought self pitingly as his lips curved downward.

Clint came closer and must have read the reason behind the frown and he turned the serious fighting one he had donned on his face, upside down. Tony scowled at the frown and crossed his arms in a pout. He closed his eyes when the light became too much. _I'll never hear the end of this._

He glanced back to the cell that had been home for the past five months. Under the fringe of his eyelashes, he peeked quickly to see the four year old Loki looking back at him. The child waved with a bright smile and faded again. Instead of sleeping it seemed his child was wide awaking and made himself known by kicking completely for the first time instead of moving slightly. Tony smiled and huddled into the chest beside him as he was carried out. He was going home after so long.

Getting home seemed relatively easily. At least for Tony. He wasn't the one fighting or blowing things up this time around. He was just curled up and defending his stomach to the best of his ability. That very belly was also hindering him from curling completely. He was also trying not to demand the plan or crack unwelcome jokes so that they could come out alive. Yet, every once in a while the team would turn at certain events and times to see if he would crack the wise joke he usually would have given. Though there were times when Steve would crouch and he felt the shield come around him that caused him to whimper from all the noise and flashes of light, only to have him huff irritatedly when he would be picked up like a sack of potatoes. Took what may have been hours and even some voices that sounded like Thor's friends helping out.

"It's fine, we are almost to Heimdall's." Steve whispered in his ear when Tony groaned after being put down and forced to attempt to run with his half closed eyes up what he swore was a staircase that moved mockingly as he swayed side to side.

Tony nodded remembering the first time he came through here how the gate god had watched him with amused eyes as well as poorly hidden sad ones. He was able to read the expression that he had himself had used many times before. He was glad the dark skinned man with gold eyes was on their side. Heimdall was of course the one that oversaw everything. He knew the truth of everything but could do next to nothing to interfere as he resided under oath to serve the King.

"Why is helping us. Is he not Odin's man?" He asked over the loud grunts of fighting men and Hulks roar. He began to pity the men before ignoring it and gaining a sense of revenge.

"He is but he may or may not have willing gotten drunk over a spiked drink with Thor." Steve replied.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the fact the Heimdall is much smarter than he allows people to see and thus lets things slide by letting things happen under his knowing closed eyes, such as drinking spiked drinks for old buddies like Thor. It would allow him to keep his job as well as get off the hook. Tony had to respect the man how he was able to do what right, _lawfully._

"My friends, the gate is open for us to use!" Thor thundered as Tony felt Steve run behind him and swing him up as he waddled. Tony had definitely pulled a muscle in his back with that one as he tried to feel bile go up his stomach.

_It was now or never_. He shut his eyes tightly and curled further than he thought he could and it happened. The feeling of a falling elevator and flashing lights.


End file.
